


Chocolate Pudding

by sisko66002



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisko66002/pseuds/sisko66002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke finds Hiei in his apartment eating chocolate pudding acquired from an unlikely source. Yusuke/Hiei One-Shot Result of the challenge "chocolate pudding" from the Yahoo group Fanfiction Lovers. Also on FF.net but with a couple of minor edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Pudding

Chocolate Pudding

by Sisko66002

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yusuke/Hiei

Rating: FRT and that might be overkill too

Warnings: unbetaed

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. That is the creation of the genius, Yoshihiro Togashi and I am but a lowly fanfic writer borrowing his characters. I am making no money off this and will most likely return the characters in reasonable condition when I am done with them which will happen...eventually.

Of all the things that Yusuke Urameshi had seen in the four years since he had become Reikai Tentei, this one had to be the most unusual and that, considering all that he had seen and done, was really saying something, but when one considered who was involved it boggled the mind even further.

The fact that Hiei was sitting on the couch finishing off a rather bowel large bowel of chocolate pudding when Yusuke entered the apartment he still shared with his mother was rather unusual but that paled in comparison when one noticed the rather subtle signs that Hiei was hyper and if there was a word that Yusuke had thought that he'd never have to use to describe Hiei, it was definitely hyperactive.

"Uh, Shrimp, where'd you get that pudding?" Asked Yusuke as he toed off his shoes in the entryway, even as he warily kept his eyes on the diminutive fire youkai. Yusuke had complete trust that Hiei would never hurt him, but with Hiei like this he really had no idea what to expect from him.

Hiei looked up from his pudding and at Yusuke with a strange lust-filled look in his eyes that had Yusuke wondering whether or not Hiei was going to jump him. That thought was promptly thrown out by the thought that if Hiei didn't jump him after giving him a look like that than Yusuke was going to have to jump Hiei and at the moment Yusuke didn't particularly care which it was. He'd been dreaming of Hiei for far too long to pass up an opportunity like this one.

A long moment later, just as Yusuke was coming to the conclusion that he would be the one doing the jumping rather than being jumped, Hiei acted by pushing him back into the wall and jerking Yusuke's head down for a long, passionate kiss that left both of them panting for breath when it was over.

The strident sound of the communicator Yusuke had been given by Reikai was met with a long string of curse words by both Yusuke and Hiei.

Yusuke stormed into his room, rummaged around in a pile of his dirty clothes, opened up the communicator and all but growled, "This had better be damn good, Pacifier Breath."

Koenma sucked on his pacifier for a few moments, giving Yusuke a look that could have been considered dirty if Koenma didn't look like a toddler.

"Of course, it's important Yusuke." Said Koenma, completely serious. "We've never had a worse situation. It's an emergency of epic proportions."

"Really?" Asked Yusuke. "What got stolen from the vaults? Who took it? Where are they? And why the fuck haven't you increased security on those damn vaults yet?"

"Nothing got stolen from the vaults, Yusuke. This is far, far worse." Koenma paused for emphasis. "Hiei stole my chocolate pudding."

Yusuke blinked several times, trying to make sense of what he had just been told. Several moments later he realized that that really wasn't going to work. There was no use in trying to make sense of the completely senseless.

"You called me because of stolen pudding?" Asked Yusuke incredulously.

"Like I said it's an emergency of epic proportions." Said Koenma.

Yusuke sighed, slammed the communicator shut, threw it back on the floor, and walked to the phone. He dialed Kurama's phone number by memory, knowing that the kitsune would take one look at his caller id and answer the call despite the extremely late hour. Two rings later he heard Kurama's voice.

"Yusuke, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Asked Kurama. "You do, of course, realize that it's three in the morning."

"Just a heads up that Koenma's epic emergency is in fact not an epic emergency or any other kind of emergency at all for that matter." Said Yusuke. "The only thing that happened was that Hiei stole a bowl of chocolate pudding from him."

"Chocolate pudding?" Asked Kurama his voice sounding more than a bit incredulous.

"Yeah." Said Yusuke.

"Did Hiei eat any of it?" Asked Kurama.

"Most of it." Said Yusuke.

"Have fun." Was Kurama's rather vague reply before the redhead hung up.

Needless to say that, fun was indeed had that night and well into the next day.

Reikai Tentei = Spirit Detective

Youkai = demon

Reikai = Spirit Realm

Kitsune = fox


End file.
